The Hidden
by Severus'forbiddenlove
Summary: What is black, furry, and won't leave Severus alone? Read this short story to find out. Kind of comic relief. A dabble that leads to more.


**The Hidden**

"Severus?" Minerva's voice calls out to the sully Potions Master, though you can hear the stiffling of laughter.

""Not now-ouch-Minerva." Severus replies while looking rather odd swatting at his shoulder. "Damn it!"

Severus waves his hand, his index finder now sporting a gash. Minerva can't hold back any longer and puts her hand to her mouth as the laughter escapes, earning her a rather vicious glare from the man only a few feet from her now.

"Really?" Severus asks sarcastically while huffing, his finger no longer bleeding.

"Do you know there is something fuzzy on your-oh Merlin it moved." Minerva nearly shrieks as said thing shakes, like it was shaking off water.

"Yes. I realise that. The _thing_ on my shoulder has been there for quite some time and refuses to leave, and before you ask, magic does not work on the little bugger."

"Do you know what it is?" She asks skeptically while they walk toward the dungeons.

"Nope. Haven't got a clue." He replies.

"How long has it been with you?"

A tiny sneeze and Severus's shoulder vibrating had both looking at the little black fuzzball, it reminded Minerva of a snitch, just a tad bit bigger and no wings-or so it appears. The thing looks at her with bright golden eyes trimmed with black, she can see a tiny upside down furrless triangle shaped nose. Arms the size of her pinky finger with shimmering claws clutch to the man's shoulder, a torches light dancing off the metallic silver. It opens its mouth and she can see sharp pointed teeth on both top and bottom, she takes a small step back as it yawns. She looks back up at Severus when he speaks,

"This oddity of nature was gifted upon me back during the trio's sixth year."

"That long, really?"

"That long!" Minerva takes a step further back as the little creature reacts to Severus's loud voice, which he immediately softens to a dangerously low tone. "Two years this little cretin has been using me like a trampoline, waking me at odd hours and to top that off, it has a very...strange appetite. Parchment, quills-no ink-certain furniture, and potions ingredients. You don't want to know how many times I have had to restock my supplies."

During his rant, Severus had absent-mindedly raised his hand and started petting the furr causing its body to shutter along with it suddenly making a very loud purring noise, though it sounded strangled. Curiousity got the best of Minerva and she got closer to the creature, her fingers inches from it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Severus's warning came a second too late.

"Why not-"

Minvera was cut off by the creature lunging from his shoulder and proceeded to chase her in circles in the entrance hall; thank Merlin it was summer time, soon enough though, Minerva turns into a cat and starts chasing it. Severus is laughing until not only does his little pet jump into his chest, Minerva plows into him causing him to fall over. When she transforms back, the position she is in is compromising, she is fully sitting upon his torso with hands on either sides of his head, she goes scarlet immediately. The creature now wailing with the folds of Severus's robes,

"Get off." He says between breathes. "Now!"

Minerva is still scarlet as she climbs from his lap and offers a hand, Severus instead searches for the poor-still wailing-creature, he cups the shivering thing within his hands and brings it close to his chest. Minerva's mouth falls open as her hand drops, never thinking she would see this side of him.

Severus stands after having got the thing to stop wailing and throws a brutal glare at Minerva,

"I warned you." He hisses.

"What? I didn't know." Minerva looks away, "you have a name for that pesky furrball?"

"Nope, but think I have one now." Minvera meets Severus's mischievous gaze, "Prongs."

"After James, you can't be serious?"

"Oh but I am _always_ serious. I could never get rid of James and, he was a pain the arse and you know it." Severis chuckles as Prongs purrs in agreement to his new name.

"Oh alright. I'll give you that one," Minerva sighs, "Prongs it is then."

* * *

 **A/N: For more dabbles, message or review. This short story leads to so many others, my followers will be the judge of what comes to light.**

 **Attention: All products of mine are on hiatus and I am sorry, to those who are following Severus Snape and the Cursed Phoenix; my friend has already twenty-two chapters...I'm just being a lousy beta. And Behind Tough Exterior, um well, truth be told...plot bunnies suck right now, they freaking multiplied on me. None of my stories are forgotten and I WILL be working on them this month.**

 **Thank you to all who have been silently patient-and silently murdering me several times over within their heads(lol)-I will try to deliver a chapter asap. Much love.**

 **~S~**


End file.
